wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Armor set
Class Sets Every class has "dungeon", "raid", and "PvP" equipment sets available to them. These sets are typically head, shoulder, chest, wrist, hands, waist, legs, and feet items (8 pieces altogether), but set composition can vary dramatically. Theoretically, these sets benefit the activity one engages in to acquire them: PvP sets are best in PvP situations, raid sets in raid situations, etc., but some players have found it more beneficial to mix and match. All sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Dungeon sets ; Dungeon Set 1 aka Tier 0 (8 pieces) : The items that form these sets may be found in the lvl 58-60 instances (Stratholme, Scholomance, Upper, and Lower Blackrock Spire). ; Dungeon Set 2 aka Tier 0.5 (8 pieces) : Since Patch 1.10, the items from dungeon set 1 can be upgraded by a quest chain, to form the dungeon set 2. ; Dungeon Set 3 aka Tier 3.5 (5 pieces) : Obtained from high non-raid instances in Outland (Shattered Halls, The Steamvault, Sethekk Halls, Shadow Labyrinth, Botanica, Mechanar, Arcatraz, and Black Morass). The sets which have class specific bonuses drop from non-heroic instances, while some parts of the universal sets drops from heroic instances. Raid sets ; Tier 1 (8 pieces) : The first epic set, and the easiest to obtain. Six of the eight Tier 1 items for each class drop from respective bosses in Molten Core. The other two pieces (belt and bracers) drop from random trash mobs in the same instance. ; Tier 2 (8 pieces) : These items can be found on Ragnaros in Molten Core, Onyxia in Onyxia's Lair, and the Blackwing Lair bosses. ; Tier 3 (9 pieces) : This set is the largest of all tier sets, with nine armor pieces. Of this set, eight are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trash mobs in Naxxramas as well as professions and delivering them to Light's Hope Chapel. The ninth piece is a ring, which drops from Kel'Thuzad. ; Tier 4 (5 pieces) : This set can be traded for tokens of the fallen champion, hero or defender. The Merchants can be found in Shattrath, Scryer's Tier and Aldor Rise. The tokens for helm and gloves drop in Karazhan, tokens for shoulders and leggings drop in Gruul's Lair and the chest tokens drop in Magtheridon's Lair. ; Tier 5 (5 pieces) : This set can be traded for tokens of the vanquished champion, hero or defender. The Merchants can be found in Shattrath, Scryer's Tier and Aldor Rise. Tokens for helm, gloves and leggings drop in Serpentshrine Cavern, tokens for shoulder and chest drop in the Eye. ; Tier 6 (8 pieces) : This set can be traded for tokens of the forgotten conqueror, protector or vanquisher. One Merchant can be found in Hyjal Summit, the other can be found in Sun's Reach Harbor. Tokens for helm and gloves drop in Hyjal Summit, tokens for shoulder, leggings and chest drop in the Black Temple, tokens for the wrist, waist, and feet drop in Sunwell Plateau. ; Tier 7 (5 pieces) : Two seperate versions of this set can be obtained through the 10 and 25-man versions of Naxxramas, with the 25-man version of the set being slightly better than the 10-man version. Both sets are based on the Tier 3 set. Faction sets ; Zandalar Tribe set aka Tier 1.5 (5 pieces) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in Zul'Gurub, and delivering them on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. ; Cenarion Circle set (3 pieces) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. ; Brood of Nozdormu set aka Tier 2.5 (5 pieces) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them at the entrance of the same instance. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. PVP sets ; PvP-Rare (6 pieces) : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Marks of Honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. ; PvP-Epic (6 pieces) : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Marks of Honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. ; Battlegear (PvP) (5 pieces) : This set can be purchased for gold from various factions (Keepers of Time, Lower City, Sha'tar, Thrallmar/Honor Hold, and the Cenarion Expedition) upon reaching honored reputation. ; Gladiator aka S1 PvP armor (5 pieces) : This set is the first arena seasons set. It can be purchased for Tier 4 PvE tokens on the Isle of Quel'Danas. ; Merciless Gladiator aka S2 PvP armor (5 pieces) : This set is the second arena seasons set. It can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. : It can also be purchased for Tier 5 or Tier 6 PvE tokens on the Isle of Quel'Danas. ; Vengeful Gladiator aka S3 PvP armor (5 pieces) : This set is the third arena seasons set. It can be obtained in Area 52 for arena points at a 15% discount. ; Brutal Gladiator aka S4 PvP armor (5 pieces) : This set is the fourth arena seasons set. It can be obtained in Area 52 for arena points. Non-Class Sets Non-class sets are not restricted by class. Any class that is qualified to wear the armor type can wear the set. Technically, all Dungeon 1 and all Dungeon 3 sets are non-class sets, as they don't have a class requirement. However, some sets, including all Dungeon 1 and some Dungeon 3 sets, are aimed at specific classes due to the bonuses on the sets. All non-class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Pre-60 sets The following sets are available to players leveling up to 60. Instance sets The following sets can be found in Scholomance The following sets are Cloth class sets. Anti-Scourge sets The following sets were available to fight the Scourge invasion. Since the invasion has ended, the sets are no longer available. Zandalar crafting sets The Zandalar tribe can provide the knowledge to craft the following sets. Quest sets The only quest set so far is the Twilight Trappings set. It is dropped by Twilight Hammer members in Silithus, and is used to summon elementals at Wind Stones. Arathi Basin sets Those sets are available at Arathi Basin vendors. They are class-restricted, thus can only be worn by the listed classes. Uncommon crafting sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for players leveling from 60 to 70. Rare crafting sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for players at 70, or close to. Resistance sets The following sets provide high resistances against a school of magic. They are craftable. Dungeon Set 3 Some sets of Dungeon Set 3 are not designed for particular class. They are as follows: Epic crafting sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for advanced level 70 players. Anti-Scourge sets The following sets were available to fight the Scourge invasion. Since the invasion has ended, the sets are no longer available. See also * http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/ * Armor collections * Set look alikes Category:World of Warcraft armor item sets